


【洋卜/岳卜】一次带人回家引发的深夜快乐事件

by jinzhancao



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzhancao/pseuds/jinzhancao





	【洋卜/岳卜】一次带人回家引发的深夜快乐事件

洋岳卜/all卜

木子洋和岳明辉从酒吧滚到家里去是必然。  
金发美人叼着果子渡到花臂青年嘴里，被缠着舌头挑衅回来，从吧台这头接吻着踉跄到那头，高脚杯和烟灰缸打碎了好几个，推搡着进了出租车后座还不放开，beta司机都要被信息素呛死了，忍着咳嗽地去开窗通风。他想提醒后面扣子都解了一半的二位，你们这个味道不太对啊，可惜那俩人正上头呢，感官都封在情欲的大缸里，哪儿还听得进去人话。  
等到滚进木子洋的大床，互相扒了裤子才发现事态不对。岳明辉懵了：你是个A啊？木子洋挑挑眉，这么巧，兵戎相见？岳明辉卸了劲儿，翻身坐到一边刨拉头发：什么事儿这叫，一个Alpha的信息素闻着跟小蛋糕似的。木子洋拧开了台灯：我还没嫌弃你那味儿呢，草莓牛奶。  
旖旎气氛戛然而止，岳明辉往后一瘫做甩手掌柜，怎么办吧，你给个解决方案。他眼神示意了一下自己下半身，鼓鼓囊囊的内裤里好大一包亟待处理。  
木子洋脱的更利索，一根尺寸可观的直挺挺地戳在空气里。他也懒得再把裤子穿上，估摸着这个点儿合租的弟弟肯定睡了，说等等啊我好像有飞机杯，在客厅里我给你拿去，就这么晃着鸟开了门开始翻抽屉。岳明辉跟出来，倚在门上一边撸管一边给他举着手电筒照明，他俩肆意释放着自己的信息素，整个屋子里都充满了甜腻腻的味道，像打翻了一个车间的阿斯巴甜那么恶心。  
岳明辉晃了晃手电筒，不耐烦了：你快点儿的，我想吐。  
木子洋啪地甩上一个抽屉：催什么催，合着刚才在酒吧夸我甜的不是你啊？他又低头嘟囔，飞机杯用完放哪儿去了……  
突然有一道暖黄的光线，像流矢划过黑暗，射进他脚趾尖儿，渐渐拉成二维的扇形，把木子洋半个身子都笼进去。他第一反应是去看岳明辉，可那人正愣愣地盯着他身后，手里动作停在一般活像个露阴癖变态。他心里咯噔一声，脖子僵硬地往反方向一度一度回转——不是吧。  
墨菲定律怎么说的来着？如果你担心某事将会发生，它就会发生。而科学指导生活实践是二十一世纪人类文明的准则。

 

果然是次卧的门开了个小角，他的合租室友卜凡穿着大裤衩子站在台灯投出的扇形里，揉着的眼睛黑乎乎湿漉漉，眉头微微向上顶，驼峰唇线一半含着光一半叼着暗——人畜无害的天然性感。  
他好像刚从睡梦里惊醒，声音粘粘的：哥哥，你们这丁零当啷的干……嘛呢？  
像贝壳送来一阵潮湿海风，微咸的清爽味道随着声音钻进七窍，走血管氤氲进身体从上到下，在这个灼热腥甜的夜晚是解腻的不二选择。  
木子洋脑子里被人梆梆敲了两声大鼓，他几乎忘了这个人高马大的学弟是个他妈的，该死的，特殊的，完美的，Omega。  
真是瞌睡给了个枕头，老祖宗进化出来的生物本能就是为了这种局面的。  
平时学弟只是打个照面的交情，他没动过歪心思。可是在这个夜晚可以说是，脸好看屁股翘腿长，信息素虽然不花哨，但怎么闻怎么舒服……这种宝贝是怎么被他漏过去的？  
上不上手只在一念之间。如果没记错的话他弟弟付了一年的房租——那怕啥，大不了多来几次还不是服服帖帖，当务之急是先修情欲。  
于是他坦然地站起来，向学弟展现了自己的裸体，然后转头对岳明辉说：飞机杯找不着了，换成omega你介意吗？

 

卜凡是个处子这毫无疑问，他的身高和略带凶相的第一眼外观都成为了保护他免受饥渴Alpha侵害的铠甲。只要他不卖弄着信息素坐在黑暗胡同一角扣自己流水的屁股，没有哪个A会对他动邪念。  
他的前二十年在抑制贴和称兄道弟里度过，性知识可以说少得可怜。所以当那两个赤身裸体的男性Alpha一步一步向还在宕机的他逼近，掐着他的手腕和腰把他扔到床上去的时候，他用来负隅顽抗的惊慌台词竟然是“我现在不是发情期啊哥哥”，平添了几分白痴美。  
没事儿，我们有的是办法让你发情，乖昂宝贝儿。岳明辉很久没对付过纯情路子了，自己哄着哄着竟然笑了出来。他跪在卜凡的一只胳膊上，用身体的重量压制住他，牵住他的另一只手俯身去和他舌吻。草莓牛奶味的信息素铺天盖地地释放出来，几乎带来一次窒息体验，卜凡瞬间就有了反应，小腹收紧了上下起伏着。  
他想要躲那条攻城略地的舌头，两条长腿扑腾乱踢，结果被守在床尾的木子洋顺势抓住脚腕往上提，摆成了方便操控的M形。卜凡如果想把腿放平，就又好像是迎合地去勾着腰求操一样，总之进退维谷。  
唔……他皱着眉去推岳明辉，太甜了，好难闻……岳明辉退出来一口咬在他下巴上，痴迷于他的海盐味，半眯着眼十分享受。卜凡被刺激的往后仰，脖子颤抖着弓起来眼看就要撑不住，岳明辉捏住他后颈像捧着小猫，又舔又吮地一路追到腺体：你是在海边儿长大的吧？卜凡听见了问话，但是嗯嗯啊啊地答不了。岳明辉又自顾自地说，宝贝儿……你知不知道我们这种内陆长大的闻到海味儿有多兴奋……要不我把你标记了吧？哥哥以后每天都叼着你睡觉，让你舒舒服服的喝一肚子牛奶，早上含着哥哥醒来……  
卜凡羞的眼里迷了泪，一下子又察觉到甜味来势汹涌，以为他真要把自己标记了，吓得钻了空子就想逃，可是早就湿热敞开的小穴在这个当口被猛地捅了一根又粗又长的性器进来。唔……！是木子洋抓着他胯骨狠狠操开，三白眼吊着凶狠地像盯猎物。  
Alpha刚刚跪着给他做开拓也忍得辛苦，现在横冲直撞地可说是发泄，豆大的汗珠顺着动作甩出来掉在卜凡腹沟里，啪嗒溅开晶晶莹莹的一朵。  
你他妈做什么梦呢……要标记也是我先。木子洋掐着他发颤的腿根，每一下都几乎撞进生殖腔。卜凡蓬门初开就被这么对待，眉毛眼睛皱巴巴地红成一片，崩溃地哭叫着说哥哥我第一次，我第一次做。木子洋速度不慢，说你叫哪个哥哥呢。  
都是……都是哥哥……！嗯啊啊……让我，让我缓一缓成吗！  
岳明辉说“行”，好像很满意地把他手从身子底下放出来一个指节一个指节地亲着。可他还没来得及喘口气就被陡然增加的另一种甜味噎住，两个Alpha的信息素都全爆发了在空中缠斗，只苦了被迫发情的小Omega一下子张着嘴爽到快翻白眼。  
木子洋啪啪照着他屁股拍了两下，像教训不听话的小孩一样，把男生打得拔高了声音乱叫：你就一个哥哥给我记住喽！他也不知道哪儿来的邪火儿，超出了生理本能的范围，更像是占有欲作祟。自己养在身边的金丝雀，怎么能叫陌生人捷足先登！  
岳明辉包袱比他轻一些，满脸写着混乱中立四个大字。他翻身跨坐到卜凡脸上，捏着他逼他张开了那张小花瓣嘴，把自己的大玩意儿一股脑塞进去。既然不会说话那就堵上吧，他一边说一边还呵呵笑着，有多和蔼就有多变态——嘿，我说你别咬呀！用舌头舔会不会？……你再学不会我就给你戴开口器了啊，正好包里有一个。  
木子洋呼呼喘着粗气，抛了个眼神过来：你心理变态吧？  
不是，我牙医啊，工作压力大可以理解对吧……岳明辉又大开大合地捅了两下，听见卜凡喉头发出嘎嘎的无助声音，愉快地虎牙都露出来。你弟弟可以，学东西挺快，已经会用喉咙夹我了——你要不来试试？  
木子洋翻了个白眼继续操干：我先把这边儿收拾完吧。

 

卜凡自己出来两次，被他俩上面下面各射了一次。木子洋先在肠壁里来了一发，虽然没进生殖腔但是黏液顺着大腿根往下流的感觉更不好受。岳明辉也紧跟着在他嘴里爆浆，他塌着腰跪在床上，哭的八字眉蹙着，满脸都是鼻涕眼泪，还被堵着呜呜地发不出声。变态牙医觉得他嘴形好看，恶趣味上来了，不让他吐又不让他咽，拎着他嘴皮子翻起来一点，看见小舌头乖乖地凹出个槽盛着一堆白色气泡，才揉了揉他头发夸他听话。  
木子洋去洗澡，留下岳明辉坐在床头缓不应期。他俩谁也没给卜凡做临时标记，刚被开发的omega发情发的厉害，自己都已经乱七八糟了还是觉得空虚难受，就翘着小肉臀翻身坐进岳明辉怀里，含着那滩精液讨好他。  
哥哥……你临时标记我呗，难受。卜凡张不大嘴，就黏糊糊地蹭他。他比岳明辉高出一大截，即使是跪着岳明辉也得仰头看他，能把一个高高大大的纯情男孩弄成这么个小淫娃的架势，反倒有种奇异的征服感。岳明辉逗他，不轻不重地掐着他屁股，软软的手感很好：他不是不让你叫我哥哥么？  
被喷着呼吸在咫尺之间，卜凡又热又痒地都快跪不住了：嗯……叫你什么都行，咬我吧求你了……  
岳明辉就说，咽了吧。卜凡很听话地皱着眉头把精液咽下去，伸出舌尖证明给他看。他眼神殷勤又期待像只小狗，等待着岳明辉的下一个指令。  
嗯……岳明辉装模作样地想了一下，……那就叫爸爸吧。  
卜凡咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧觉得羞耻，岳明辉滑过他腰线把手指送进后穴，那里很诚实地咬住，又湿又软地翕合着。他往里摸了几寸，在肠壁上找到一点突起轻轻按压，卜凡的呻吟就漏出来了。  
叫不叫？嗯？岳明辉侧过头去拿虎牙磨他后颈，手里的人一垮，仰着头哈气。  
你别……我叫还不成吗……我叫了你就临时标记我？  
可以啊，岳明辉信誓旦旦，快点儿吧宝贝，这信息素都能炒菜了。  
……那好，卜凡委委屈屈地环住他脖子，把头扭到一边，眼神慌里慌张地垂下来落在地板上，不愿意给岳明辉看见——求求你……爸，嗯，爸爸……  
岳明辉一口咬进他后颈肉，同时狠狠操进他下面的嘴，埋到不可思议的深度，爽的卜凡眼泪唰就下来了。  
卜凡那晚上是被干到昏睡过去的，两个Alpha就像是轮番上阵的野兽，压着他索求个没完没了。他发情热稍缓之后觉得太超过了想逃，被干脆按在沙发上用大腿根和脚心各来了一发。  
第二天醒来时洋岳把他夹在中间，又热又黏，身体里好像还塞着木子洋的器官。他小心翼翼地把自己撑起来，没了那根堵着立马就有许多罪恶体液顺着皮肤流了出来，卜凡脸上一红觉得自己还没到浴室就又发情了。  
浴缸太小不够他躺，卜凡就半跪在里面拿花洒给自己做清理，一边做一边红了眼睛，又委屈又痛快。他承认身体食髓知味了，天性让他想要尝试更多。但是把自己完全交给别人，任由他们折腾和打碎自己又实在是与过往人生截然不同的体验。  
怎么能……怎么能这么……好像还叫了……爸爸……？  
他还没来得及做完自我批斗，浴室的门就先被拉开了。  
木子洋刚醒的时候起床气严重的要死，一看卜凡不在身边，顶着一头乱毛就噌地下了床。虽然没有完全标记，但他在心里已经把卜凡定义为“我的omega”了。既然是我的，就得在我身边儿待着。于是推开磨砂玻璃门看见这么一副场面——又白又软的omega跪蜷在浴缸里，一只手撑着边一只手还在后面抠弄，他抬起狗狗眼惊惶地看着自己。……哥哥？他试探着小声叫，但是哑的没法听。  
木子洋沉着个脸直接长腿一迈进了浴缸，把还在懵逼的卜凡翻了个个压着顶了进去，一路破开直冲到了生殖腔里面。卜凡意识到什么，瞪大了眼睛扑腾着往后缩喊不要标记我，被木子洋用手捂了回去。  
他抽插着凑到卜凡耳朵边上宣判着：嘘，别叫，趁着那人没醒……咱俩来把房租续一下。


End file.
